Vacation
by mackenzie.smiley.9
Summary: The sequel to It's On , When five teenagers and one 800 year old warlock all go on vacation together without adult supervision, something terrible is bound to happen. Will everything go smoothly or will it be a very bumpy ride?
1. Get Going

**HEEEY it's me again! As I promised here is a sequel to It's On. This one is about their vacation to California. I am a Canadian and have only been to California once, and it took like 8 hours to fly there. -.- So anyway, I am sooooo sorry if my grammar is terrible, my computer has taken a liking to omitting parts of the story frequently. So yeah, as I am writing this it is currently thunderstorming outside, EEK!  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or their characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Just Getting There  
**

* * *

Nobody knew why they wanted a vacation. There isn't really an issue with that, except for the fact that Maryse wanted a suitable explanation for letting them all leave New York without her watchful eye. And of course, Magnus being Magnus, he felt the need to blackmail Jace into convincing her to let them go. He still had the video tape from the week before, which sadly enough, shows me actually having fun. Maryse would never let me hear the end of it, so it was either convince her or be revealed. Convincing her was the less demeaning option. He slowly emerged into from his bedroom into the library, wanting to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Maryse noticed him enter the Library within seconds. Damn her Shadowhunter hearing.

"Hello Jace, what are you doing up so late, it's nearly midnight?" Of course this is the thing that would stick out to her, she was a mother. Jace sighed.

"Hey ,um, you know that um, vacation I talked to you about? Have you made your decision yet, because if you have, we can leave as early as tomorrow." He was hopeful that he wouldn't have to beg. He was overly ready to see Clary in whatever Isabelle dressed her up in this time... He suddenly realized that he was standing in front of his mother, and such gutter thoughts were probably not the best idea, especially when she noticed everything.

To his surprise she was smiling . "Yes Jace you can go, I think you all have seen far more than your years, especially you.." She trailed off mid-sentence, the sadness showing in her eyes. He ran up kissed her cheek and high tailed it out before she changed her mind. At least he wasn't going to have to pull the ' we want to study a different type of demon' b.s. He entered his room and started to pull out his phone to call Clary, when his ringer sounded off. Of course it was Clary, she always called her when she couldn't sleep.

He answered quickly, " hey beautiful."

"Hey," she sounded outright exhausted, " is Maryse letting us go?"

Jace feigned mock surprise. " You seriously doubt my persuasion skills?" He paused for a moment, he was about to unleash the big guns. " I am extremely hurt by your lack of faith my dearest Clarissa," he purred into the mouthpiece. " Why don't you come over here and tell it to my-," he never finished before she interrupted.

"Be right there," and her line went dead. Jace just chuckled to himself, she was putty in his hands. Knowing her she probably wouldn't get out of bed early unless he coaxed her along the way. Deciding to take a quick shower, he had just wrapped his towel around his waist when she came bursting into his room, hair in a low ponytail, bag packed, and looking like she was about to fall asleep from sleep deprivation. When she realized what he was wearing, her eyes bulged and she sprinted over to the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"Make yourself decent!" Her screams muffled by the pillow. Jace just chuckled and pulled up a pair of pajama pants, not bothering with undergarments, knowing it would bother her. Clary had shifted so that she was underneath the blanket, and was nearly asleep, until he crawled in next to her. His weight making th spring creak and protest. Clary jerked awake, Seraph blade already in her hand. She was a girl after his own heart. It was amazing how much they could be alike and yet so different. After plucking the blade from her tiny hand, Jace pulled her closer to him and laid down behind him. What she said didn't surprise him in the least.

" Jace, please tell me you are wearing underwear or I swear to God you will be sleeping on the floor." He just laughed as she tried to wiggle away from his grasp. Pulling her on top of him was an easy task. She settled to straddle his stomach.

" Jace, I will leave this instant if you do not go put underwear on." He kissed her once on the lips and rolled her off of him. Grabbing boxer shorts from his drawer and changing, as his very picky girlfriend insisted, Jace was finally allowed to return to his bed. She was already asleep. _Yep,_ he thought, _getting her up in the morning is going to be hell._ With that he fell asleep, with Clary nestled into his chest

* * *

Getting her up at 3:00 in the morning was not easy. Whether or not Maryse said yes they were going to go, and th date had been pre determined days ago. They were going to drive there in Eric's van, with some help from a certain warlock to make it bigger on the inside while keeping it small on the outside. But, back to the pressing matters. Clary. She was torturous to wake up. No amount of sweet talking or promises of caffeine could get her to wake up. Not that he could blame her. If it hadn't been for his training Jace would have had a terrible time waking up too. He sighed while picking her up bridal style, carrying the bags on his arm, and walked out to the elevator. The weather was supposed to be nice, so there would be no need for jackets. Jace and Clary were the last two to arrive. Nobody had to say anything, looking at Clary they just made their way to the van in complete silence. The only issue, it was raining. The weather was deciding not to cooperate with them at all whatsoever. Clary started shaking in his arms, she was absolutely freezing and soaked. He turned to Magnus, noticing that nobody else was wet.

"Why aren't we getting wet but Clary is?"

"Weather shields only go to those who actually wake up and don't make their boyfriends carry them to the van," Magnus replied as if it was the most well known thing in the moment they were situated in the van Jace tried to warm Clary up by holding her close and rubbing her arms, trying to generate as much heat as possible. Looking around he noticed the few, but well appreciated, add-ons to the van. There was several couches that could be made into beds, a full working bathroom and mini-fridge full of Red Bull and Coke. Thank god for caffeine.

Clary's shivering never ceased but he felt her shift in his arms to look up at the mini-fridge filled with caffeine. He didn't even have to ask to know that she would want at least one. Reaching forward and grabbing a Red Bull for her, placing it in her greedy hands. Just as she took the first sip Simon turned to them, eyes bulged.

"Jace, what the hell are you doing?!" His face was something mixed with shocked and complete and utter horror. Jace just realized what he had just done. She went too jittery if she had one too many cups of coffee, but an energy drink was like taking 10 cups of coffee and shoving them all together. There was no way this would work out well. Jace slowly reached for the can in her hands, only to be hissed at like she was some feral cat...

_Holy shit... Note to self, never feed Clary a Monster..._ he thought as she took the last swig of the drink, already starting to bounce up and down in his lap. Jace sighed, expecting it to be a long trip, as she stopped and turned to face him, straddling his hips. She started to kiss his neck, releasing a growl from deep in his throat. Magnus looked in the rearview mirror and saw the seen before him.

"Woah...Jace calm your girlfriend there, lets try to keep it PG, I do not want to be disinfecting everywhere you go because somebody got a little bit too excitable." When Clary still didn't stop, Magnus slammed on the breaks, sending them both to the floor. Hey, at least they couldn't be seen through the rearview mirror. The slight pecks turned into a full blown make out session. Simon and Isabelle ended up doing the same on the couch opposite from the one they had once been seated. The whole back was suddenly filled with throaty moans and laughter.

Magnus decided it was turning too heated when Jace's shirt came off... With a snap of his fingers, a cold blast of water went on everyone in the back, sending everybody else apart. Jace started looking for his shirt, a light blush lingering on his cheeks. Clary was laughing at the rise this all got from him and shifted around in his lap once he settled onto the couch. Jace groaned and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Magnus started chuckling. "Something wrong back there Jace? We always have a shower if you need it," added the sparkly Warlock with a wink. Jace shook his head from side to side slightly as everyone else just laughed at his misfortune. He wasn't going to get revenge. He started to rub small circles with his thumbs in between Clary's shoulder-blades. Recently, he discovered he apparently had a knack for giving her massages, it seemed to calm her down. Closing her eyes and leaning against his chest, she fell into a deep sleep. And all Jace could think was _Thank God Red Bull doesn't last forever._

* * *

**_HEEY, what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me write faster ;)_**


	2. Pit Stop

**SUP? Lol, writing this whole chapter listening to Skrillex XD, lets see what I can come up with. Again, I do Not own THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, and if I forgot to add that before OMG SOOOO SOORRRYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Pit Stop**

* * *

They had already been driving for about 3 and a half hours. Everybody was getting antsy, including Jace. Clary had been relentless and that cold shower was starting to become a decent enough idea. Magnus looked terrible. All the glitter from his hair had fallen in a heap in his lap and his face had paled considerably, dark crescents forming under his eyes. It was already late, close to midnight, and everybody else in the van had long since fallen asleep.

"Look, Magnus, you need some sleep, just pull over and get some. You look like you have already had about 6 different flavours of Red Bull, just give up already." The sparkly warlock looked like the happiest man alive as he snapped his fingers. Blue sparks erupted, putting everybody in pajamas and into a couch-bed with their partner. Jace was snuggled up closely to Clary's back. Feeling the warmth radiating off of her was enough to send goosebumps up his arms as the encircled her tiny waist; sozing off into a deep sleep.

Little did he know, that everybody was watching him, literally everybody. Even Simon, who hated Jace on many levels, was curious. Nobody had ever seen eJace sleep, especially with Clary. His breathing was completely even and his arms were held protectively around her; one on her waist and the other on her front, hand resting on her collarbone. A small smile was playing at his lips with the rest of his face buried deep within her flaming hair. Shifting slightly as Magnus flashed a photo, he hooked one of his legs around both of hers. Alec gaped at the contact between them. What the heck could he be dreaming about? However, it was Jace, it could be anything. The smile on his face grew into a full out smile.

" I know you are all watching me, and you woke me up by the way Magnus with that stupid flash photography." Everybody spoke in hushed whispers, careful not to wake Clary.

She had crashed hard after the Red Bull pandemic. Nothing had been going her way when it came to caffeine lately. Her coffee was either too strong or way too weak. At one point she fell asleep while watching an action movie with Jace late one night.

Sighing, Jace flipped them both over, so that his back was to the still gaping crowd. It was going to be a long night, especially since they were all still staring. Remembering what happened last weekend Jace pulled a Seraph blade out from beneath the couch and threw it across the room, barely missing Simon's nose. He yelped and fell back onto the couch. Jace just chuckled.

"Last warning to all of you, stop gawking at my soft side or suffer I and Clary's wrath in the morning." Nobody said anything and just crashed, whether it be on the floor or in an actual bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Clary. She could feel weight being pressed all around her as she slowly opened her eyes, the pressure behind them building as she strained to look around. She couldn't remember anything after drinking that stupid energy drink. It was a cursed beverage, and apparently didn't affect the tall, only short people like herself. Grumbling she turned around in Jace's arms, only to see his beautiful golden eyes staring back at her with such a want, that if she had stood, she would have needed to sit down.

"Good morning my beautiful Angel. How is that head of yours feeling after such a caffeine rush?"

She just scowled before replying,"my head feels fine thank you very much, and good morning to you too." She kissed his lips gently, but apparently he was having none of that. He rolled until Clary was on her back with her hands pinned up behind her head. He kissed her roughly, putting everything he had been denied the day before into it. Suddenly they heard a siren going off. Jace jerked up and glared at the source of the sound, a very happy Isabelle with an iPod in her hand, using that infernal app that Simon had showed her.

Isabelle smiled smugly before answering Jace's unspoken question.

"Sexual tensions were running too high, you mustn't forget that in here you are not alone in your rooms at the Institute." Izzy just winked and returned to the bathroom, Simon was nowhere in sight, and Alec and Magnus were up in the front seats once again. Everything having been ruined Clary started to get up, only to be pulled back down by a very annoyed looking Jace listening to his iPod. She sat down in his lap and stuck one of the ear pieces into her own ear. She recognised the song he was listening too, California Girls by Katie Perry. Typical, she was soon going to be his California Girl. If he got her drunk he was dead. Simon did that to her once, and Jace loved it, he found it absolutely and utterly adorable.

The group had been on the road for a complete 24 hours, and had never once stopped to refuel or get snacks; that was until Magnus spotted a 7-11. Pulling what was probably an extremely illegal u-turn, and started rambling random words...no more caffeine for him. Pulling up he hooked up the van to the gas pump, and ordered everybody to go inside and pick up whatever they wanted because they wouldn't be stopping for the rest of the way there.

Jace bolted, not being able to eat wasn't an option. He started grabbing everything from Doritos to fresh fruit, snatching all of Clary's favorites on top of it. Reaching the counter in a number of seconds, his total was $42.99. Clary walked in just in time to see the total in the monitor.

"JACE! How the hell do you spend nearly 50 dollars in a freaking 7-11!" All he did was toss her a package of skittles and a box of Oreos and continued walking back to the van.

Simon and Isabelle were finally making their way inside, only to see Jace and Clary walking out. Simon gaped at the amount of food Jace was carrying, about 5 or six bags of it. He knew that he was in a vehicle full of warriors, but seriously, where did they put all of the food they always inhaled. Jace was the worst. He could devour a pizza himself or make it last for hours. It was almost painful to watch.

Magnus was becoming impatient. If the Shadowhunters had only agreed to take a freaking portal he wouldn't be in this situation; antsy and stir-crazy. Alec wasn't helping either. All he every did was sleep.; and everyone else just made out, which could become very awkward having to break them all up. It wasn't that he didn't love the distressed look on Jace's face when he did he just didn't like looking at Clary afterwords. What did he do to her whenever they kissed?! It was almost as if he drugged her or something. Her eyes always came out glassy and distant. It was time for a game.

Jace dropped the bags back into the van and turned around only to have Clary hit her face in the middle of his chest. He laughed and picked her up, much to the protest of the fiery red head. Pulling her around to the back of the 7-11 and placing a Glamour on themselves, they started to wrestle. Not training with knives and swords, not even hand-to-hand combat. Just screwing around and having fun. Jace pinned Clary many times, and he could tell she was starting to get frusterated. He thought it was amazing. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of red and her tiny hands were pinned above her head. She was wearing the most beautiful smile on her face. Everything else seemed to disappear except for her. He leaned down to kiss her, but was very sadly interupted. She pushed down on his pressure point, hard, and flipped them over so that she was comfortably situated on top of his chest. Her legs were straddling his shoulders, keeping his arms in tight against his sides. She smiled triumphantly, his dazed face must have been pretty obvious. If that was the way she wanted to play, then he would get his revenge.

"Suck it!" Her shouts brought him out of his plots and he smiled .

"As you wish." She looked absolutely shocked, and she sprang up from him and booked it back for the van. He did to, leaving her in the dust. Thinking of the many ways to embarrass her over the trip was going to be absolutely hilarious. Everyone was waiting for them, and by the time Clary came around the corner, hair and shirt disheveled, everybody just looked at Jace in awe.

"Really Jace, behind a gas station, classy, real classy," was all Izzy said, looking didn't realize that they hadn't been doing anything terrible, but this could all be interwoven with his spectacular plan. It helped that Clary came back panting heavily. Izzy just glared at Jace once more before turning to Clary.  
"Why would you let him do that to you?" Clary looked more than confused, she looked unhappy.

"It was just wrestling, jeez Iz take a chill pill." She climbed into the van quickly. Jace slapped her behind, adding to the string of lies he was forming and climbed into the back after her. Sitting beside her on the huge loveseat, he pulled Clary into his lap and laid back. Stretching out so that most of his legs were hanging off the couch. Clary started to settle down onto his chest, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Everything was perfect. It wa going to be fun making her blush beyond what any amount of kisses could repair, easily.

* * *

**What did you guys think? The first few chapters may be a little bit long, but once they arrive it should be ok. Please review 3**


	3. California

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews :D they make for a very happy writer. Sorry I know it has been a couple days, but I have not forgotten about you! Anyway, here you fo kiddies!  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or characters, or Skrillex , or Adele D:**

* * *

**Chapter 3- California**

Everybody kept giving Clary really weird looks. It was beginning to make her feel extremely self conscientious. Jace, as always, had his arms wrapped around her mid section, probably so she couldn't see his face, he knew something she didn't. Magnus and Isabelle both looked like they had just witnessed murder, while Simon and Alec looked like they couldn't care less. THey were about an hour away by this point. Clary had had enough!

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" Clary was more than pissed off, she was downright angry. She felt a certain arrogant boyfriend shaking violently behind her.

Isabelle replied quickly, "well sweety, it looks like Jace roughed you up pretty hard and your hair is a mess, you have bruised lips, and you look uncomfortable." Clary was shocked and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, her hair was everywhere and was as frizzy as ever, her lips were swollen and red, and her body was covered in bruises. She held her hand outside the door, receiving both a Steele and a hairbrush. After taming her wild locks and healing herself, she walked out to a near delirious Jace. She just glared at him; in her mind already having shut him up a many number of ways. This didn't stop him from rolling on the floor,not trying to hold anything back. She sat herself down besides a very wary looking Simon and an extremely smug looking Shadowhunter. Turning around and sticking her tounge out at Jace, added the cherry to the sundae. His smile instantly wiped off of his face. Jace hadn't been expecting that at all; and he hated it.

Deciding to play along, he pulled out his cell phone , plugged Clary's headphones, and blasted his favorite song. Apparently, everybody could hear his music and nobody expected what they did hear. Jace's favorite song was Kyoto by Skrillex. A smile crept up his face. Alec looked like he was about to vomit, Magnus didn't overly care, Isabelle and Simon just looked shocked. Clary's face was priceless! Hers was a mixture of fear for his sanity, and like she was about to jump hum. He figured out her favorite song...noted for later. Going along with it, Jace started rocking his head along with the heavy bass of the song. Clary started giggling and he felt weight in his lap once again. Obviously he was forgiven, it was obvious it never took much to win Clary over.

After about an hour they finally arrived in California, the place of fun, sand and sex on the beach. Although, that was probably not going to happen, Simon would have to wait, Izzy had other ideas. Little did Clary know that she had taken out all of her swimsuits last minute, all she had were one pieces and those were NOT suitable for getting a fantabulous tan. Not to mention please both of their boyfriends in the process. As soon as they crossed the border Izzy screamed with joy.

"Let the bikini shopping commence!" Clary's eyes widened, Simon looked dazed, and Jace was pretending to sleep.  
"You will be doing that on your own Iz, I packed my swimsuits."  
"Haha...see about that," Clary suddenly put two and two together.  
"You didn't..."  
"Sorry?"  
"Isabelle, maybe did it ever occur to you that I didn't WANT to wear a bikini?" Jace sat straight up.

"Well you know Clary, I wouldn't particularly mind," he cooed, while burying his face in her neck.  
" Of course you wouldn't, maybe a nice light blue, or a sleek black, or maybe just, nothing at all, because I know that is what you would prefer." Clary winked at him at the last part, knowing she was getting to him. Jace just looked at the ground and shifted his weight so that Clary was sitting on his thighs, not right above his crotch. Isabelle and Simon both found this absolutely hilarious! Both tried to calm each other down which only resulted in more fits of laughter. Getting tangled up in each other wasn't enough, they started making out on the floor, and soon Simon was shirtless, and then his pants were unbuttoned. Jace was shocked.

"Why do they get to do that on the floor?" Complaining was something Jace was discovering that he was quite good at. It was unfair.  
"I don't hate Izzy's boyfriend thats why. No offence Clary," the warlock added as a sidenote.

Jace just huffed and dragged Clary back onto the couch and started slowly kissing her neck. She was biting her lip like crazy, considering that there were four other people in the car. This however didn't stop Simon and Iz. They suddenly both stood up and bolted it to the bathroom. Alec turned around and looked as pale as humanly possible; and Jace suddenly stopped as well. They gave each other a quick nod before both standing up and walking to the bathroom door; Seraph blades in hand. They turned towards the door slowly, one on either side of it. After another secret-code nod, both stabbed the blades into the door up to the hilt and ran back to their original positions. Both were trying to hold back laughter on so many levels; Alec was starting to turn pink! Jace's grin said it all, it was the perfect wa to scare your sister's Downworlder boyfriend into behaving.

Magnus suddenly pulled over just in time for a very angry Shadowhunter and a very scared Downworlder to come out into the open.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL RAZIEL WAS THAT FOR," Isabelle shrieked, holding her own blade now and glancing at all of the vehicles occupants. Both boys just glanced over at her before replying in unison.

"We aren't allowed, so you aren't either." Jace went back to a very red Clary and Magnus started talking to Alec about how nobody else had noticed that they were there at the beach house...

* * *

After filing in, they had decided who got which room. Luckily,there were three bedroom suites, so no fighting and sprinting up the stairs to try to find it. However, four Shadowhunter, one very sparkly Warlock, and an extremely timid Vampire, could not agree on who got the only one with a sunset and ocean view. Jace was the first to speak up.

"Well, I believe we should-," and he was gone, already sprinting up the stairs, and the moment he was gone so was Isabelle, Alec and 's whip was already out and Alec was holding a pair of handcuffs, courtesy of Magnus. Jace was almost therewhen Izzy lashed out with her whip, wrapping around his ankle and pulling him down onto the ground. Jace just growled and started to try to cut it with a knife he pulled from his jeans. Alec wasn't going to give him the chance though, he had already pretty much hogtied him down and was about to throw him back down the stairs when they heard had cleared their throat, and it was coming in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ahem. I believe this room is mine and my boyfriends. However after hearing you all groan, grunt ,howl and growl I would think you were all a pack of wolves If you need me to freaking pee in the doorway, go away and come back later." Everybody was astounded. Clary had gotten past everything without being noticed by any of them, including the magnificent Jace.

She set her bag down on the bed, further claiming it as hers and pulled out a long, thin knife. In one swift movement, she stabbed it into the door and looked at them all as if saying 'mine'. She turned to Jace and cut him free using the miniature sword she knew he kept in his boot, and cut him free. Alec and Isabelle still looked stunned that such a tiny, under trained Shadowhunter snuck past three fully trained ones. With a swish of her hips, she entered the room again and pulled her boyfriend in before shutting the door in their faces.

* * *

Isabelle and Simon picked the room farthest away from everybody else. After lugging up her nine suitcases up, she flopped down onto the bed next to an almost petrified Simon. Alec and Jace had gotten to him pretty good. He was curled up in a little ball, smaller than what looked even remotely comfortable, an was muttering something about Seraph blades and how come Shadowhunters carry so many. She was going to have to get them back, and soon. She didn't want Simon to get hurt. But for now it was time for their own private beach, and a killer tan.

* * *

Alec was having to fight off Magnus with the glitter, once again. He quickly threw on shorts an ran out to the beach and plunged into the warm sea before any more glitter could be thrown upon his head. Simon and Izzy were already outside and in the warm sunshine. The other two lovebirds were nowhere to be seen. Alec didn't really care about what Jace did in his spare time, or in this situation, who he does. Simon and Izzy were laughing and splashing each other, and over two hours later Jace and Clary still hadn't emerged from their room.

"Hey Iz, do you know where the other two are?" Alec wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"No, but I don't exactly need a mental image with my brother sprawled on top of my best friend!" with that she made pretending gagging and vomiting was very convincing.

"Well, I am sorry for earlier in the van...you want to get him back? I do believe that it was his girlfriend that stole that beautiful room." Alec was wiggling his eyebrows and trying to convince her to say yes. She smiled an almost carbon copy of Jace's devious smirk.

"Lets for it!"

* * *

Jace's ego was bruised, badly. He was just laying on his bed listening to Adele music, like some teenage chic that got dumped through a text message. Sulking around was so not Jace, something was wrong; very wrong. Clary sat on his stomach and started playing with his shirt. Jace just smiled and pulled out his ear buds. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her down on top of him and nuzzled his face into her neck. Clary had him right where he wanted him. She leaned down to his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Jace, baby what do you want to do?"

"Anything as long as your there with me." Clary sat up instantly, much to Jace's protest. He growled and tried to pull her back down, apparently what he said before only applied if she stayed on the bed with him. Clary just giggled, and put a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Right when he closed his eyes, she shot up and pulled the curtains open, flooding the room in a pink glow.

After both of their eyes adjusted, Clary found her gaze shifting to Jace's eyes. Those brilliant golden eyes that could make her melt faster than ice cream on a hot afternoon. Jace slowly shifted and stood up, grabbed his swim trunks and headed to the bathroom. Clary changed into a tight tank top and denim shorts while he was in the bathroom. _I guess it is time for the evening to commence, _Clary thought as Jace walked out and carried her out to the beach, just in time to watch the sunset dip below the horizon.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review.**


	4. Last laugh

**Hey guys :) Hows it going? Please don't be harsh, I have a broken foot and am finding it hard to sit down, my Mother won't let me move all that much so once I sit it typicall results in me not moving for hours. So you either will be getting a TON of updates, which is good, or hardly any because I will be sleeping my boring life away :(. Sorry**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, or anything else such as character, Skrillex, Doritos, or Isabelle's cooking, THANK GOD!**

* * *

**The Prank War Last Laugh!**

"Finally, they emerge! What were you two doing up there," yelled Alec with a wink as Jace and Clary came down the soft sanded beach, hand in hand. Jace smiled at his _parabatai's_ sudden confidence. Jace chuckled to himself and flipped Alec off. Alec laughed, and dove under the crystal blue waves once again. Jace sat down next to a very determined Clary who had already set up an umbrella, blanket, and radio; blasting her favorite playlist while polishing the small dagger she carried with her everywhere. He found it quite sexy that she always had at least something while they were just relaxing, just in case.

Issabelle and Alec had worked out what they would do. Leaving Simon and Magnus in the dark was absolutely a necessity, enough Seraph blades had been pulled on enough boyfriends on this trip and it was just beginning. The plan was to make a "delicious" meal, with the help of Isabelle, and to help watch Jace suffer. It was devious, keniving, and totally the perfect act of revenge. The only issue was how to make him to eat it. There was no way to get him to eat it voluntarily, and asking Clary was a suicide mission. She was a terrible liar, and Jace could ''convince'' her to tell him anything. Perhaps Alec should just cook it and make it look edible, but have Isabelle make desert and smother in frosting. That was probably the best choice.

After about half an hour, Jace finally joined them in the water. He had an annoyed look on his face, brows furrowed and biting his lip.

"What has your face all twisted," questioned Alec as Jace made his face gracefully over to him.

"I can't convince Clary to come into the water." Jace made his best pout face. Alec did the famous Lightwood eybrow raise.

"Are you kidding me? Jace Lightwood was incapable of convince Clary Fray, the girl who's cheeks burn when you even grab her waist, to get into the water? It isn't even cold!" To emphasize it's warmth Alec splashed Jace with it.

"I know, but I think I need your help. Do you have a bucket anywhere?" The rest of the plan went by easily, a bucket full of water, two devious teenagers, and one unsuspecting girlfriend. The moment the water left the bucket and splashed the sleeping Clary, Alec and Jace bolted back to the water, laughing like a couple of maniacs. They had a perfect reason to do so.

Clary looked like she was about to murder someone. Seeing it was her cheeky boyfriend, she grabbed her soaked towel, dragged it to the water's edge, and jumped in; trudging through it and making it to her boyfriend's bare back.

Jace knew she was behind him, but what he didn't expect was for her to jump up and drag him beneath the waves. Jace gasped as he came back up for air and glanced around searching for his beautiful redhead. He finally found her, giggling about 3 meters away from him.

Clary knew she was in for it, Jace was not one who took beinjng up-handed very well. She started to swim away, only to feel hands grab her ankles and drag her back into needy arms. All of a sudden, she was picked up and hoisted up by her wrists and ankles by none other than Jace and Simon.

"Simon, why are you helping him, I thought you were my friend!"

"Hey,chill, Izzy and I didn't get to get back at you guys for winning, this should be fun.' He turned to Jace. " Cookie dough ice cream?"

Jace nodded, a devious glint in his eye. " Yep, and we need to get those sets of handcuffs we all know Magnus keeps underneath his bed."

Several containers of ice cream later, and many shreiks of protest, Clary finally surrendered and accapted the cold kiss Jace gave her as a reward. She just glared and headed up the stairs.

Jace turned to Simon. " You gotta go get more, I am NOT sharing a bed with her all weekend if she isn't going to be happy"

" There isn't anything you could say to me to get me to leave my darling Isabelle here alone, and the nearest town is hours away!"

" I have two words for you. Seraph. Blade." With this in mind Simon was out the door and into a cab before anyone could stop him.

Jace chuckled and went upstairs to try and tame the beast.

* * *

**Hey guys I know it's short, but now I am sick on top of it and really need to sleep. Please review**


	5. Poor Clary

**Hey guys wassup? I know this story is starting to get kinda slow, I was just trying to build up to this. Anyway, reviews are loved! I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or characters. **THIS CHAPTER IS HIGH T, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED****

* * *

**Chapter 5- Poor Clary**

Alec had heard everything, and was not holding anything back. Isabelle was leaning against him turning red and trying not to fall into the sand. Clary's shrieks of protest were not exactly quiet, or very clean either. According to her screams, Jace was eating her ice cream while Simon had handcuffed her and was holding her down. The moment it ceased, Alec had seen Simon run out the front door and start towards the nearest town. Looks like it was going to be a long night. Magnus had disappeared suddenly, probably to go to the bedroom and re-sparkle himself. The perfect time to make dinner, nobody else was on the main level of the house; perfect.

He gave Isabelle the 'look' they had had since they were little kids; back then it meant distract mom and dad, I got the cookies. Synchronized, they both packed up their belongings and headed inside. Once secure inside, Alec finally spoke.

"Okay, so I have decided that I will cook, but we will add something that will send Jace straight to the bathroom hurling."

"I brought a bottle of the strongest tequila I could find, we could pur a bottle of that into the soup right before we serve it. Jace can't stand tequila, or was it rum? Whatever I have some." After finishing that all off with one breath, she bolted it up to her room and grabbed the foul drink while Alec started on chicken noodle soup.

As soon as Izzy returned, they heard heavy foot falls crashing down the stairs. Followed by Clary and a half-naked Jace. Clary, as it seems, stole Jace's shirt, pants, shoes, and most precious of all, weapons belt. Both were laughing heavily, while Clary was doing more squealing than laughing.

_That little minx_, thought Jace as he bounded down the stairs, chasing after a very excitable Clary, who was wearing a fresh speed rune. In his attempts to cheer her up he had begged, sweet talked and even tried to kiss his way into making her talk. Kissing had softened her up. Thank the Angel Raziel for turn on spots. After kissing she had suggested a game; for every time he would shiver when she kissed him one article of clothing had to come off. It took approximately 5 minutes for him to be nearly naked. By the angel what this girl did to him. Now his favorite daggers were strewn across the bathroom, and one had landed in the toilet.

Clary had just about made it outside when they passed the kitchen. Jace stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to a very cool looking Alec, making soup. This was very out of the ordinary. Alec never did anything that even resembled helping out, let alone out of the was nearly too shocked to speak, however this hardly ever stopped him.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my _parabatai?_ The last time I saw you cook anything, other than toast, and it was when Maryse forced you to when she was sick. On top of having a cold you gave her food poisoning on top of everything." Jace furrowed his brows, utterly curious.

"Maybe I just felt like it," snapped back Alec, stirring the pot faster, as if he was hiding something. Turning back to Clary, who was smiling up at him, he opened his arms out to give her a hug. Except this was Clary we are talking about, she never does what anybody wants her to do, she is too stubborn.

Making it look like she was going to hug him, she suddenly ducked under his arms she ran back up the stairs at top speed once again. Jace just sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs, dreading the day anybody invented strip games.

* * *

After getting re-dressed and allowing himself some time to clean up his now very disorderly room he sat Clary down in his lap.

"Clary, I strongly do not suggest eating anything tonight. I think Alec is up to something." Clary looked at him like he was a purple monkey doing an Irish jig.

"Why, there is no way he is worse than Izzy." At this comment they both heard many yells from a protesting Isabelle down two flights of stairs. Jace groaned.

"My dearest Clary, there is something I must tell you that I am surprised that you have not learned yet, Shadowhunters are creatures of habit. Me with my impeccable cleaning, which I am positive you find amazingly sexy and endearing." Clary rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue. " Alec doesn't really do anything, he keeps to himself and has a daily routine that prohibits him from doing anything out of the ordinary. Isabelle's habit is her many boyfriends and countless romantic evening with them." By the ending of the lecture Clary looked dazed and lost in thought.

Jace leaned his head down and slowly kissed her neck trying to bring her back into the real world. Just after he had given her a bright red mark right under her jaw, he felt hands thread themselves into his hair. Pecking her once more he pulled back looking at her closed eyes.

"There you are Clary, come back to me," Jace whispered, slowly moving his fingers up and down her thighs. Her eyes flashed open and Jace realized what she was thinking about.

" Is drawing my 'habit' as you put it?" She looked at him hopefully as he nodded his head slowly, ceasing his movements on her thighs.

"Come on my love let's go back downstairs and get some delectable Poptarts, and Cheerios, which I know you absolute _LOVE_." He chuckled at the memory of a couple of weekends ago and scooped Clary up before slowly walking back down the stairs for the second time of the evening.

* * *

The moments the soup was done Alec and Isabelle poured the bottle of liquor into the pot of once delicious soup. Alec knew it would take some convincing to get him to eat so before they poured in the disgusting liquid, him and Izzy ladled out their own bowls beforehand, giving it a look of appetizing deliciousness. The table was set with not a second to spare as Jace and Clary came stumbling into the kitchen, laughing like a couple of maniacs at some private joke.

Jace's look of happiness faded when everyone was seated around their bowls of perfectly 'fine' chicken noodle soup. Eyeing his down like it was a demon who was about to attack, he squeezed Clary's hand under the table; giving her a signal that said that something was wrong. Izzy and Alec had already dug in.

_Hook like and sinker_, thought Alec as he nudged Izzy in the shin. Everything was fine, that was until he realized Clary was at the table, and she was about ready to chug down her bowl of soup. Izzy realized the same thing at the same time and just as they both were about to say something, she had already finished.

Clary's face changed from perfectly pale to gruesomely green and bolted it for the bathroom. Turns out, she hadn't ever had anything stronger than a weak drink that she and Simon smuggled when they were 13. Jace sent a death glare at the both of them before going to check on his vomiting girlfriend.

Alec was dead, on top of that Izzy could consider her makeup down the drain. Poor Clary, he found her wretching into the toilet even with a bathroom door separating them. Jace lightly tapped on the door, and he suddenly heard the toilet flush and someone brushing their teeth, before a very sickly Clarissa Fray opened the door. Jace instantly took pity on her, even though he had warned her she hadn't been living with them for as long as he had. Clary was shaking, and started to whimper into his chest. Jace picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and bury her face in his neck, before taking her upstairs into their bedroom. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

Alec was a rambling mess. Not only had Clary gotten sick, but they were now alone with him with no Clary in his way. They were screwed. No more than that, they were damned, Jace wouldn't even give them the privilege of dying, he was probably going to torture them. They were both going to have to explain what they had done to the soup when he came back downstairs to give it to them. They hadn't even realized that Clary would have to eat as well. How could they be so stupid! And they just had to choose to do it on vacation, if her mom ever found out, Jace would be held accountable; and Clary wouldn't be allowed to go on a vacation by herself until her honeymoon. This just wouldn't end well for anybody.

* * *

Clary hated being sick. She hated the chills, the night sweats, the loss of appetite when everyone kept trying to feed you and worst of all the nightmares. Since she found out that Jonathon was still alive they mostly turned to be about Jace dying, and that was on an ordinary night. She couldn't imagine what it would be like with a fever. She could here Jace mumbling about her being too hot and about not the right kind of medicine to help her. The moment they entered the bedroom Jace set her on the bed and helped her out of her sweatpants and tank top, and pulled on one of his largest t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants for him to wear. Why his, she would never know. They smelled like him, and before she knew it she had taken some NyQuil and was laying in bed on Jace's lap. He was cradling her back and forth slowly with his face buried in her wild hair; humming an unfamiliar tune to her. She could feel herself being pulled into the depths of unconsciousness and tried to will herself to stay awake. Jace just breathed out heavily and pulled her head closer to his chest. She could strongly hear his heartbeat now and that is what did it, she fell into the spiral known as a nightmare.

* * *

Jace had been panicking. Clary was shaking as if she was cold but yet she was burning to the touch. She had her face buried so deep into his neck he could feel her eyes shift beneath her eyelids. Running through his memories he tried to think of all the things that comforted her other than being back at home. Suddenly it dawned on him. Whenever he was away for more than a day he would typically come home to find her wearing one of his t-shirts. Setting Clary down on the bed, he helped her out of her clothes gently before helping her into his favorite shirt and sweatpants. His sweatpants looked about 8 sizes too big for her; not that she looked like she really cared. Clary looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Jace picked her up and gingerly placed her into his lap, trying desperately to lull her to sleep. He knew the nightmares would come, and he would be there when she woke up; right after he kicked Alec's ass. Clary whimpered and tried to get up, trying to be stubborn as always. Jace sighed and pulled her closer and placed her head directly over his heart. Clary relaxed instantly and Jace knew that she was asleep. Gently sliding out from under her he placed her underneath the blanket and slipped out the door. Time for some serious ass kicking.

He came storming down the stairs, finding a frantic Alec and a texting Isabelle. Simon apparently had returned as well, as there was several buckets of cookie dough,mint and fudge ice cream piled up on the counter; several cartons per flavour. They must have thought he was planning on starting an ice cream shop. Turning to Alec first he met his gaze. Many mutual messages were passed between that one look, something they had mastered over years of demon hunting.

" Look Jace, we are so sorry we were just-"

"Alec, what did you do to that soup?!" Jace interrupted rudely, not that he truly cared. They looked like they had nearly poisoned his girlfriend.

Alec sighed. "We added a bottle of tequila to the soup. Since you had half of the leftover pot she had the other half, which means the bottle was evenly split. It was a one litre bottle..." Alec dropped off the end of his sentence. Jace pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brows, holding back tremendously.

" Doing that to me is fine, it would get me wasted yes, but not make me throw up instantly. I have probably about 150 pounds on her, what the HELL were you thinking. Alec do you know what her mother is going to frikin say? I am going to get blamed for this ten-fold. Goodnight, hope you both feel guilty." He turned to a still texting Izzy and left without another word.

* * *

Clary was shifting and squirming when he came back to the bedroom. Looks like the night has just begun. He changed into comfortable pajama pants and climbed into bed behind her. The moment they touched, she started screaming and grasping at the pillows. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jace pulled her on top of his chest in a desperate attempt to wake her up. She sat straight up without any sort of warning and started bawling her eyes out; rocking back and forth while burying her face in her knees. Jace picked her up and sat behind her, stretching his legs out so that they made it all the way down to the end of the bed. He propped his knees up when she turned around and buried her face into his chest. He could feel it getting wet from her tears. If only there was more he could do. Jace started to rub small circles in her back while whispering in her ear that it was alright and that he was here for her.

Clary suddenly jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom barely making it in time. Jace followed and held her hair back. When Clary had tied her hair back and brushed her teeth she started to head back to bed, only to nearly trip on the long sweatpants. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and help her back into the bed. Clary groaned. Besides that soup she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast back in New York. She crawled under the blankets, suddenly cold. Jace was gone only to be back with a small tub of vanilla ice cream.

after hearing Clary groan it all clicked. She had not eaten anything since that morning. What do sick mundies eat...ice cream. They eat vanilla ice cream. Jace ran out the door and down into the kitchen, finding Alec sulking at the table by himself. Checking among the various flavours in the freezer, he found a small container of vanilla ice cream. Perfect. He grabbed one spoon and ran back up. Jace came back to find a Clary dry-heaving into a bucket beside her bed. Her stomach was officially empty. Jace came up to her and resumed his place behind her. She was starting to sweat, and with a quick thought he placed the ice cream container at the back of her neck. She sighed and pulled herself closer to his front. Popping the lid off he started to try and coax her to eat. Of course though, she was too stubborn.

"Jace...nooooo...I don't want to throw up again tonight...," groaned Clary as he turned her face to the side, away from the spoon. Jace turned her head back and stuffed a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She clenched her eyes and spat it back out into her bucket. Jace flipped them so that he was on top of her straddling her waist. He gave her another spoonful, but this time when she refused to swallow, he leaned down and kissed her neck. Clary swallowed almost instantly. Jace smiled to himself._ This should be fun_ he thought, while scooping out another spoonful. He continued the earlier process, she was growing continuously more and more stubborn. She finally rejected completely, pursing her lips into a tight line. Putting the ice cream down on the nightstand Jace kissed her lips roughly, trying to pry her lips open. The moment she did he pulled back and shoved the ice cream in. She ate it out of surprise this time. Clary glared at him. Jace just laughed.

"If you would stop being so stubborn and eat it I maybe wouldn't have to tease you so much now would I?" Clary glared harder and snatched the ice cream from his hands. She ate about half the carton before trying to lean up and kiss him once again.

"Uh-uh, you need to rest." He rolled off her and checked her temperature. Her fever was broken, thankfully. She snuggled into his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her mother was to never finds out about this. Ever.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was super Clacey but I love them so suck it up! Ask my friends at school. Apparently I am 'obsessed' in their terms. Anyway, please review! More about how Magnus helps Izzy and Alec make it up later :)**


	6. Cheescake and Whips

**Here is the next chapter for u :) Magnus is amazing and you will all love it :) I don't own characters or stories! **HIGH TEEN****

* * *

Clary was the first one up the next morning. It was difficult, Jace had put up quite the fight. One of his leg was draped completely over both of hers, his head was rested comfortably in her neck, both of his arms were draped over her waist and his hair was slighty tickling Clary's face. He was adorable in his sleep, but seeing the black bags under his eyes Clary could tell that he had been up most of the night, trying to lull her down from an extreme sugar rush. Clary had never eaten ice cream after 10:00 pm, and there was a big reason for that. The moment she had started to move he just pulled her closer, grumbling many profanities in his sleep. It really made Clary what the heck he was dreaming about. So far she had it down to two things, fighting/ killing demons, or make out sessions with her. Seeing how he was almost on top of her, she chose the latter.

After untangling herself from Jace, she made her way down to the kitchen, desperately craving real food. She opened the fridge and found that it was stocked with mangoes, tomato soup, vanilla yogurt Clary's favorite), and finally cheesecake. Raspberry cheesecake to be exact. Another Fray as though Jace did the original shopping. Deciding to indulge herself after a night of vomiting, she went for the cheesecake. Taking a piece that was about 1/4 of the entire cake, she sat down and started the indulgence. She moaned after she swallowed the first bite. The others probably thought she and Jace were making ut on top of the dining room table again. Not that that has happened before...Jace had no issue with extreme public displays of affection, Clary did, but he had ways of making her forget exactly where they were,what time it was,who was with them, and sometimes what her name was.

Alec was the next to join the world of the awakening. The moment he saw Clary he started apologizing over and over. Clary just smiled and patted his shoulder. It was easy enough to calm him down. Alec joined her at the table, a large mug of coffee in hand. The mug itself was purple with a sparkly blue M with the front. Obviously Magnus' mug. Only one person loved coffee more than Clary, who turned out to be a very eccentric Shadowhunter loving warlock.

Magnus was wearing nothing except a pair of overly tight purple boxer shorts. He looked groggily between a bleary eyed Alec and a very peppy Clary. He turned on his heels and went back up the stairs muttering something that vaguely like "ducking morning people", presumably to go back to bed. Alec sighed and followed the warlock shortly after.

Clary was once again alone; nothing but an empty plate stood with that returning to bed was the best course of action, she picked up the cream covered plate and placed it into the sink before returning to Jace.

Clary quietly entered the room, just in case he was still beautifully sleeping. Of course though, Jace being Jace with the incapability to sleep in past 6:30, he was walking out of the bathroom, a plush towel hanging loosely around his slim waist. Goosebumps erupted out over his body as the cool room came to his attention. Jace smiled, which, because it is infectious caused Clary to smile. He took 3 graceful steps over to Clary and hugged her close.

"How are you feeling?," he whispered into her hair; completely forgetting that all he was wearing was a towel. She pulled away and pecked his lips gently. Jace closed his eyes and humed in contentment at the feeling as he tried to kiss her again. Clary pulled away before anything else could happen. Jace looked quite taken aback. He raised a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"I am fully dressed, this is hardly a very fair predicament," whispered Clary in Jace's ear. She felt him shiver.

" Well, there is only one way to fix that problem," he whispered back, his hands slowly starting to creep up underneath her shirt. Clary slapped his hands away.

"Actually there is two, get dressed." She smirked at his reaction. His jaw was at the floor , eyes wide and breathing uneven. Clary had never seen anybody ever get dressed so quickly. Once he was finished, which took a matter or 10 seconds, Jace had picked Clary up and layed her among the scattered pillows of the bed. He slid his body over hers in one fluent motion, sending electricity though Clary's entire body.

Jace felt her shiver, and slowly started to kiss her neck, right below her ear. Clary gasped, while Jace chuckled at her reaction. He took her arms and pinned them above her head. Clary bit back a moan, and flipped so that she was straddling Jace's well toned hips. She leaned down and tenderly kissed his lips. Jace's hands went around her waist and he pulled her down harder against him. His tounge had just passed her lips when there was a knock on the door. Then another, and finally a groan of impatience.

A very impatient Alec walked in, much to Jace's annoyance. He flipped over once again and let her do all the talking, while he placed open-mouthed kisses all the way down her neck. Her voice was not very convincing at playing it 'cool'.

"Hey...Alec...what do you...WANT," she gasped out just as Jace licked up her throat gently. Forgiving to the abused skin he had bitten so many times. His goal, to leave many,many marks.

Alec looked disgusted, apparently watching his brother making out with his girlfriend was not on his checklist of things to do with his spare time.

"Um, Magnus says he wants you two downstairs in approximately 20 minutes. So don't get it get any more intimate than it already is." Just to make Alec leave, Jace hitched one of Clary's jean clad legs up onto his hip, and crashed his lips onto hers once more. Alec was gone before he was even finished.

Jace chuckled to himself. _Seems as though she has been into the cheesecake_, he thought as his tounge felt her lip once again. Only this time nothing stopped him.

* * *

After straightening themselves out, after about 20 minutes of extreme kissing, they emerged from the upstairs bedroom. Clary, not wanting to get re-dressed into her pajamas, grabbed Jace's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. Jace was, for Clary, incredibly sexy. He was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans that hung really low on his hips, revealing the slight 'v' right below his toned abdomen. Clary had to walk down the stairs first to keep from jumping him.

The pair walked into the kitchen, finding everybody waiting. Magnus didn't seem phased in the lightest phased about their state of undress.

" We are having a party tonight. Everybody must attend. You do not want to know what will happen to your partner if you do not." Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, a bright blue flame appearing in his fingers. Isabelle snatched Clary up and dragged her into her bedroom, supposedly to 'beautify' her for later the night.

Jace turned to face the smiling warlock. "Um, hey Magnus. One issue, how do you have a party with only 6 people?"

"Jace darling, you can have a party by yourself if you wanted, the activities change accordingly.", explained Magnus with a wink. After finishing his extremely suggestive party technique, Magnus disappeared to where both Alec and Jace could hear a screaming Isabelle; no doubt trying to pin Clary to the bed to do her makeup.

Alec turned to Jace. "I don't know what the hell you have that is 'party worthy' but I am wearing black."

"Alec, you always wear black, you need some serious help. I know this is a remarkable day, so you better mark it on your calendar for next year." Jace smirked.

"And why is that?"

"Because today is the day I help you with your date. How many buckets of sparkles did Magnus bring with you?"

"Perfect."

* * *

It took three pairs of handcuffs, two electrum whips, and Magnus' magic to tie Clary down to the bed. She was not happy in the slightest. She could be getting herself ready, but apparently that was not an option. Both of them were being horribly lazy on top of everything. Magnus just kept snapping his fingers and changing what she wanted. At one point he screwed up the spell and Clary's hair ended up being all the colours of the rainbow, with skittles attached to the ends.

After what felt like hours of picking the perfect makeup, which turned out to be just some light maschera with bronze eyeshadow and lip gloss, it was time for the clothing. Isabelle wanted to dress her up in a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a leather tank top, which showed way to much cleavage to be even remotely legal, and it was covered in studs. Magnus however, wanted Clary to be dressed up in green leather pants that flared at the bottom with only a plain red bra. That was almost worse. Scratch that, looking at her self in the mirror, it was a thousand times worse.

* * *

Jace never knew his brother was such a whiner. Apparently, Jace's size was just a little too big for him, but not by enough that it was noticeably irritating. Jace had forced Alec to comb his shaggy hair and banned all sweaters with holes in them. This had not gone over very well with Alec. Much blackmailing went down about how if Alec didn't do as he was told, Maryse would find out about how he let Clary and him share a room, by themselves, without supervision, when they could hear everything that was going on. When that didn't work he threatened to tell Magnus where Alec was ticklish. That worked like a charm. Within 6 hours, Jace had managed the unthinkable. He had tuned Alec from shy guy, to someone sexy that if he was gay, Jace would totally go for. Of course though, Jace wasn't gay, but he knew a certain warlock who was.

Jace himself was trying very hard to impress his spirited red-headed beauty. Jace was wearing a tight fitting white v-necked t-shirt, with a pair of ripped jeans and his typical boots. On top of his t-shirt he wore a loose fitting black vest. Alec was dressed fairly similarly except in all black.

Jace peered down at his watch. Apparently what only felt like a couple of minutes had turned out to be a couple of hours. It was already 9:00 pm, time to get the show on the road. He could already hear the music blaring from down on the beach.

* * *

Clary had managed to get away from Izzy and Magnus to get ready on her own. She hadn't seen Simon anywhere, not that she was concerned. He was probably curled up watching Anime somewhere.

Crawling through her bedroom window She watched Jace and Alec leaving the bedroom, laughing about 'getting laid' and how unlikely it was to be. Clary rolled her eyes and changed out of the leather pants and top that her captors and wedged her petite body into. Deciding to dress in way she knew Jace liked, and that she felt comfortable in. Clary opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue camisole, covered by a grey hoodie. Time to face the wrath of Isabelle and Manus

* * *

**Hey guys, tell me what you think :) I have no idea where this story is going, may put some demons into the next chapter. Having MAJOR writers block, please tell me what you think should happen.**


	7. Surprise Visitors

**Hey guy, what's up? I know I said that I might put demons in this chapter, but I am writing something even worse,...DRUNK TEENAGERS! This chapter is rated M for language and not very nice dancing and alcohol use. I am writing this during a tornadoe warning/watch so if it is screwed up, not my fault. Love you guys 3**

* * *

**CLARY POV-**

Everything was very Magnus. The Dj system was every colour you could imagine and was blaring many songs one after the other. It wasn't hard to find Jace, and damn, did I think he looked sexy. Simon had finally re-appeared, and was doing something extremely sexual up against Simon up against the wall of the beach house. A very scantily dressed Magnus and a sober looking Alec walked out of the house, carrying kinds of alcohol. While disappearing into 'la la land' I hadn't realized that Jace was walking up behind me and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You managed to get away from the dynamic duo I see," he whispered into my ear, trying to draw me back to the real world.

"Barely, they had handcuffed me to the bed," I kept my back to him and twisted my arms so that my hands rested at the back of his neck. Apparently Magnus felt that this was the perfect time to come around with drinks.

"Yooouuuu twwoooooo neeeedsh de drinkshhhh." Jace just shook his head and smiled. At this exact moment a bunch of screaming girls all came up to our part of the beach. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

There were 5 teenage girls. And they were completely and utterly hammered. But no, being regular humans would be too easy. They were all downworlders, of some kind or another. Jace turned his head to the approaching the approaching downworlders. There were three vampires, two werewolves, and one faerie.

The first of the vampires was a shorter girl, wearing an orange bikini top and loose-fitting jeans and a pair of high-heeled brown leather boots. She was barely scantily dressed, believe it or not.

The werewolf was slightly taller, with dark brown, almost black hair. She was wearing a tight tank-top, with a deep v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans.

The faerie was about the same height as the first werewolf, but was wearing a glittery top and jeans, both covered in silver fiery red hair was almost as blazing as Clary's. Her halter top was shedding sparkles faster than Magnus' own sparkly speedo attire.

The second vampire looked sober. The only one really who did. She had light brown hair and looked like she really did not want to be there. She was wearing a long-sleeved sweatshirt that said "Love Bites" across the front.

The last vampire looked like the leader. She was tall, taller than Isabelle and only a few inches shorter than Jace. She had dirty blonde hair, and was eyeing Jace up like a piece of meat. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts that could be short enough to be considered underwear, and a sky blue bikini top. As Simon would hae said, she had a pair of 'killer fangs'. Once they made it to the group she was the first one to talk.

"Hi, you have been blessed with our presence. I am Mackenzie, my fellow vampiress' are Avery and Jennifer. The faerie is Chelsea, and the werewolf is Vanessa. We heard the music from miles away and decided to grace you with our presence." Her eyes never left Jace's, and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Jace was the one to respond.

"Hey, you are welcome to join. The warlock and shadowhunter over there are Magnus and Alec, the other vampire over in the corner making out with the other shadowhunter is Simon and Isabelle, and this is my girlfriend Clary. My name is Jace."

"Well you Jace, are probably the most amazing looking guy I have ever met." With one nod of her head, Mackenzie's followers dispersed, spreading out to all the other couples.

* * *

One minute Magnus was dancing with Alec and the next he was grinding up against a very beautiful Fey girl. She had hair like an open flame and skin as white as snow. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Chelsea, and I already know your name Magnus. Listen, why don't you ditch this shadowhunter for somebody of your own kind. Maybe we could go somewhere a bit more private..." She winked at the last part and started pulling the very dazed, cat-eyed warlock back into the house. A very pissed off Alec appeared in between her and the door.

"You listen here you faerie bitch, he is MINE. M-I-N-E! He is drunk and you are taking advantage of that. I have no issue breaking the Accords for the right reason." Alec pulled out a seraph blade and held it up to her neck. She looked surprised.

"I...don't belieeeve...you.." With that she collapsed unconscious. Probably from too much alcohol. He smiled and pulled his glittery warlock of a boyfriend back upstairs to their bedroom, alone.

* * *

Avery and Vanessa were taking an advancement on Simon. Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes. He wasn't doing anything. Taking another shot she pulled them off and started to make out with him once again. All the while both were whispering seductive things into his ears and massaging his shoulders. Eventually, he stopped kissing Izzy altogether and turned towards the other two. Something wasn't right, he wasn't even drunk. Then she realized what types of vampires these were. They were a type of seducers, they prayed on weak-minded men. They weren't drawn to the sound of the music but to the smell of the alcohol. Obviously the werewolf and fey were just along for the wrong. Fuck, shit was getting serious. And judging by the way that Clary was looking at the "lead vampire" shit was gonna get serious, fast.

For now. she had to work on prying her boyfriends lips off of the other two's. Pulling her whip off of her wrist, she knew it was going to be fun.

* * *

Clary was at the boiling point. This chick, Mackenzie, was all over Jace. She didn't even have to reach up to kiss him. They were in a complete lip lock, something that wasn't that unfamiliar to her when she was alone with Jace. The one things that disturbed her the most though was when she started biting his neck, then it dawned on her. Jace had told her about this species of vampire before. But she couldn't remember what they were.

The lonely vampire was still standing off to the side, looking nervous. Clary ran up to her.

"What the hell are they doing. Are you trying tp get my boyfriend killed? Call them off! Wait, why aren't you trying to kill them too?"

Jenifer looked at the ground. "I am a vegetarian vampire. I eat the blood of animals."

Clary was shocked. She wasn't expecting that answer, but obviously she wasn't any help. The next two minutes were a blur. Izzy screaming, knives being thrown, and the downworlder girls running away. Jace and Simon realizing what had happened and apologising profusely. Both girls slapped their boyfriends face's almost simultaneously, and hugged them gently. Everybody had eventually wandered inside, nearly tripping on the unconscious faerie lying in the entrance, the last evidence of what had happened tonight. They knew that everybody would end up with killer hangovers int the morning.

* * *

**There you go guys, R&R 3 u all. This took forever to write, please help DX**


	8. Hangovers and A Jerkish Jace

**Hey guys :) I have got awesome reviews, *winks* you know who you all are. I am having so much fun writing this story, and so are my friends, who stand over my shoulder while I am writing! Oh, by the way, no tornado touch downs were reported (thank God) but like a 30 minute drive away from us kids in their schools were being forced into the basement. I don't even think my school has a basement...where the hell would we go?! There were however 3 reported touch downs in my region. Maybe I am lucky or something...or maybe some unseen force really wanted me to update XD**

**I don't own characters or books they came from, thanks goes to Cassandra Clare for making them all! 3**

****SAME RATING AS LAST CHAPTER, M FOR LANGUAGE, AND _VERY_ SUGGESTIVE THEMES****

* * *

Clary woke up with a pounding in her head and an aching body. She rolled over in her bed to find a very awake Jace. Nothing had happened last night, which Clary was thankful for. Once everybody had come inside after the incident involving that stupid vampire, they had all taken turns doing a wide array of shots and gone to bed, all very wasted. Even Simon, who Izzy had instructed to be the 'responsible' one before anybody was even allowed to be touching any alcohol. Not that Jace or Clary listened.

She slowly closed her eyes and groaned, which Jace seemed to find hilarious.

"Have a bad hangover I see my love?" Clary groaned once again in response. Jace chuckled once again.

"How do you not?"

"Darling we barely had five shots, I have over 100 pounds on you, it takes a lot to get me drunk. Plus, my metabolism is faster than most. I am going to enjoy making this a complete and utter hell for you though." Was he really going to turn back into an ass. She had enjoyed the sweet Jace she had gotten accustomed to over the last few weeks.

Jace rolled out of bed, and started to get dressed for the day. Clary had finally found the strength to sit up and open her eyes against the dark room. But of course, her ass of a boyfriend saw this and turned to the curtains, glancing over his shoulder at a very wide-eyed fiery red head who was shaking her head as fast as she could without getting the feeling a sledgehammer had plowed through it.

He smiled widely, and laughed heavily before pulling them open, letting in the afternoon light. Eyes burning, Clary yelped and hid her face into her pillow, moaning frustratingly.

"Jaaaccee...why do you have to be such a fucking ass?Can't you take pity-"

"I take no pity on you, this should teach you to mention a drinking war with someone over double your size. And hey, I think today is the perfect day to train, or perhaps let you go shopping with Izzy." Jace narrowed his eyes, waiting for her response. When he didn't get the one he wanted, which was Clary getting up, he resorted to last measures. Something that, the last time it happened, had resulted in Clary painting his walls, throwing all of his clothes everywhere, and her drawing painful pictures of him in increasingly uncomfortable situations.

Reaching for her blanket he pulled it away from her tiny body with lightning speed, resulting in a knife being thrown; snatching the blanket from his clutches and pinning it up against the wall. A very grouchy looking Clary sat up in bed, and if looks could kill he was already dead, probably about 73 different times.

"I don't get it neither do you. . . .Else." Each word was punctuated as its own sentence. She was less than desirably happy. Who doesn't love an angry Clary. Jace personally thought it was incredibly sexy and quite the turn on...

She un-pinned the blanket down from the wall, just top be re-snatched by a very determined Jace. He held it up high, way to high for her to be able to jump for. She looked to be on the verge of kicking him in a very intimate place.

"Give me the damn blanket Jace!"

"Come and get it," which she did. She actually started scaling one point she was almost standing on him, using his hip bone for leverage. After retrieving her blanket she headed back to bed. Jace let her this time, finally realizing how exhausted she really looked. It was probably 11:00 am by the time she truly fell asleep. Jace hadn't slept at all, however he could keep going on as little as a half hour nap if necessary.

He pulled her into his lap and reached for his steele. Little did she know that there was another reason he didn't have a hang over. A hangover was one of the few ailments that and _irazte_ actually healed. Jace believed that this was because the body considered alcohol a "poison" and the rune expelled it. He traced the common rune onto Clary's forearm and kissed the tender skin. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Better," he whispered in he ear, already knowing the answer.

"Much, but why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I wanted to be an ass and screw with you, you of all people should have know that." Clary just giggled and kissed his cheek, he was right about the training. It was time for some. And she knew exactly who's mojo she wanted to take down a notch.

A certain badass Shadowhunter.

Jace Lightwood.

And they had the house to themselves for an entire day. This was gonna be amazing.

* * *

**So there you guys go, :) I thought that Jace should be just a bit of an ass at least for a little bit. That is how he is in the book right? Next chapter they will have the house to themselves, whats gonna happen! ;) Who loves amazing Clary, she went all Shadowhunter on Jace's ass there. Hope you all loved it as much as much as I loved writing it!**


	9. Moonlit nights and Destroyed Homes

**Hey, hows it going. I would like to give a personal thanks out to lizerb for reviewing just about every chapter. I really appreciate and it really keeps me going. As for everybody else, you should review too :)**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or Characters or any songs or products mentioned in this story. **M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE and Very Suggestive Themes****

* * *

**Chapter 9-Destruction**

It had been a very long morning. Jace continued to be an ass right up until everybody else left for a shopping day at noon. Clary's plans could finally begin. Jace had claimed that they needed to train, and train they would. After hearing the door shut and lock she slowly turned to face Jace across the dining room table.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, you know you won't win though right?" Jace winked and smirked around a huge piece of toast he managed to shovel into his mouth. Who the heck had that sort of ability. Oh right, Jace, the-guy-who-can-do-anything-the-fuck-he-wants and still do it perfectly. Clary loved Jace, and in some situations, him being perfect truly helped their situation, but not now. Time for some Red Bull...

Clary decided not to let him finish getting ready. He had already gotten up and was starting to do the dishes. Snatching the nearest weapon, which in this case turned out to be a butter-knife, and lunged at Jace while his back was turned. Just as the dull blade was about to meet with his back, Jace spun and grabbed her petit hand.

"Tsk tsk Clarissa, if you wanted to play dirty that's all you had to say." He grabbed his own butter-blade and walked into the living room. Clary followed him curiously. When he stopped in front of the sound system he paused, glancing over his shoulder and smirking at her; Jace put on Scream by Usher and peeled off his shirt. As if that wasn't tempting enough, he had to be wearing low-rise jeans. Clary shuddered at the thought of what he could be wearing even underneath those...

Jace chuckled at the effects he was having on Clary. Apparently it was his turn. She pulled off her loose-fitting t-shirt, revealing a dark blue sports bra. Jace's mouth suddenly went dry as Clary turned and disappeared. He hadn't even realized it until he couldn't sense her presence anymore.

Looking around he still couldn't find her. but he could hear her. Looking up he realized too late where she had been. Apparently, Clary had very recently figured out that she was a pretty damn good climber. She came flying down at Jace as a blur of red,green and blue. She landed on him with an oof and sent him to the ground.

She smile triumphantly. It wasn't very often one beat Jace Lightwood. Jace grinned up at her too, except he wasn't looking at her face. Realization struck Clary; she held the knife up to his throat, which efficiently snapped him out of his reverie.

"Your dead, Jace. My, something seems to be distracting you." She winked for effect, hoping to drive him crazy.

What Clary hadn't been expecting was when Jace tackled her from behind, and started feverently kissing her. She, of course, started kissing back, until it was broken, where she got a good punch to his jaw. He yelped and rubbed his jaw line delicately. Clary grinned deviously and kicked him off of her and pinned him beneath her.

"I win again Jace, wow you really aren't agile this morning are you?"

This process of kissing, taunting and injuries continued out until it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon. Both of them were covered in sweat and injured in at least one area. Clary was pretty sure she had dislocated her shoulder and needed Jace to help her put it back in.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

Clary had definitely dislocated her shoulder, and I know from personal experience how badly it can hurt. I had gone and gotten a wooden spoon and told her to bite down on it. She had just nodded and braced herself.

"Close your eyes..." She did, and I could tell she was nervous. The first bone that had to be set back was always the worst. I remember mine well, Valentine had never told me what he was going to do, so when he set it I screamed earning a backhand across the face. He just left afterwords, probably to go see Sebastian.

"Just go Jace," she whimpered around the spoon. Shit, it was going to be hard to hurt her, even if it was needed.

"Okay. One...two..three," I pulled down on her wrist and felt it crack back into place. I quickly pulled out my steele in trying to stop the pain before she felt it. Of course though, I was too late. Clary started to shake and I quickly pulled her into my lap. I could tell that she was holding back tears, but I don't know why, it's not like I would make fun of her. She knows that I wouldn't dare; she would sever my balls faster than I could say 'Oh Shit'.

After her shaking subsided She started rolling her shoulder, and once she was content with the job I had done, we suddenly both broke out laughing. Why, I will never know, perhaps the irony with it that we had practically destroyed the house. Yeah you heard me, we frikin killed it. The couch was turned over, the T.V. had a knife going through it, Alec's favorite bow was snapped in to and hanging off the fan, plates were broken and everywhere and there was sharpie all over the walls.

* * *

The odd couple was in near hysteria. Clary was talking about how fat Church was compared to Chairman Meow; and how they both needed to go on a "kitty diet". Jace looked like he had just smoked about 12 joints. He kept slipping into Italian or just speaking the language completely.

"I think Church needs a diet."

"Sono d'accordo il mio amore. Porca puttana ho solo capito una cosa, io odio ANATRE MA MANGHI amore e TOMATOE zuppa, HOLY SHIT!"

Clary looked at Jace. She had no idea what the hell he was saying, but the moment their eyes met, they both broke out in laughter once again.

"You sound like Mario," Clary giggled as she clambered onto Jace's bare chest and tried one last time to calm her laughter. Jace looked very confused.

" Who the heck is Mario?"

"An Italian plumber guy who fights giant evil turtles and has a brother named Luigi." Clary replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Suddenly, a burst of flames ceased their laughter. It was a message. From Magnus. Shit.

_Dearest Horney Shadowhunters Jace and Clarissa, _

_We have extended our excursion and have decided to stay out for a couple more hours. So that no evidence of misbehaving can be cleaned up, I have put an evidence spell upon the house until our arrival. You don't even want to know what Alec will do if you touched his bow. Stay safe and sparkly! Have fun ;)_

_Sincerely, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn._

Jace's eyes widened. He scanned the room once more, and just to test the theory, tried picking up a glass shard. He felt a shock that coursed all the way through him. This was not good. Clary of course, also just read the letter and was doing the double take as well.

They needed to hide. And fast. But it was too late. They heard the door unlocking and stole a glance at each other. Apparently the fire message had been delayed, by several hours.

"Step one, deny everything. Step two, return to step one. Step three, if all else fails, I do not speak english and you are the angel of death understood?" Clary nodded her head vigorously. She had no intentions of not spending the night with Jace.

Isabelle walked in first, took one look at the mess, and back at the couple entangled on the floor.

"How. Fucking. Wild. Does your sex. Have to be. We now have to frikin disinfect the whole house!"

Alec came in next, took one look at his bow, and left the room muttering something about fixing his baby in the morning.

Magnus finally came in, and with a look between Jace and Clary along with a waggle of his eyebrow, he left as well.

Izzy apparently was still on the topic of wild sex.

"So Clary, do you want to borrow my whip or something or what?!"

Clary's face was a dark shade of crimson; but somehow Jace kept his cool and even made jokes about it.

"Nah Iz, it's all good, she isn't ever on top anyway." Jace sent a wink in her direction, but Clary just climbed onto his back and wrapped her legs around his muscular waist. He appeared to have gotten the message and started the decent out into the cool night air. Isabelle shook her head, in hopes of finding Simon and some sound canceling headphones.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I will give a virtual cookie to anybody who can guess what Jace was saying in Italian XD ^_^ Thumbs up for psycho Jace, that is how I would imagine it if he was on a few too many Red Bull. Please Review, I would like to get at least 4 for this chapter for me to update. Whats gonna happen with Jace and Clary alone on a moonlit night ;)**


	10. Bonfires and Good Shows

**Sup? How is it goin all my lovely reviewers/followers/ apparent virtual cookie haters. SOOOO SORRY it took me so long to update, and I would just like to thank Kvdm223 for helping me! **

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Characters.**

* * *

The water was as clear as could be and the rythem of the waves was amazing. Jace carried me all the way out to the warm waters and let me go. This however did not end very well, what was chest high for him was neck high for Clary. Not that Jace really minded that she had to cling to his front. They weren't really doing very much swimming besides bobbing with the waves to keep Clary's head above water. Jace never got it why couples would jsut hold each other in the water, but now he did. Clary looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, with it reflecting off of her emerald green eyes.

Jace started leaning in, and just as their lips were about to touch, they were both out of the water and dry, standing in front of a very mellow looking warlock, who was holding graham crackers, milk chocolate and a bunch of marshmellows. Izzy and Alec had already started up a gigantic bonfire and were beconing them all over and sitting down on logs. Simon pulled Izzy down into his lap and interlocked their fingers.

Jace and Clary made their way over and sat down in the sand, starting to make smores. Clary yawned and leaned back into Jace's chest from her position in front of him.

"Wow Clary, perhaps you need some Red Bull-"

"NO!" Jace interupted Izzy and caught the energy drink she had tried to toss to Clary. "You don't have to try and sit with her, last time she tried to scratch me like frikin Chairman Meow."

All the colour drained from Magnus' face.

"Oh my GOD, I forgot to take him out of my suitcase!" With that he snapped his fingers and the very annoyed kitten was sitting in Alec's lap. "Much better."

Alec was sending Jace the, 'Dear brother please help me with this freaking animal' look. Sighing, Jace reached over, took the kitten in one hand and placed it into Clary's waiting arms. Clary was perfect with everything, especially taming that foul beast.

Magnus looked pleased at least, which helped Alec's case immensly. Looking around the mismatched circle, Clary waws the first one to take a bite out of her smore, spilling the melted chocolate all the way down her chin and slitghly onto the kitten's that he minded, living with Magnus it must happen often.

Simon took one look at her and broke out laughing with Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. Jace had his face buryied to deep in her curls she wasn't sure if he would ever emerge. Clary snatched up a napkin just as Magnus wa about to take them away from her, wiping her chin roughly. Nobody really spoke once all the laughter died down.

Izzy didn't like it very much. " We are going to play would you rather, and Clary you are not going to evacuate this one, neither are you Alec. Now, who wants to go first?" Her eyes beamed acroos the fire at Alec. "I volunteer Alec to go first."

Clary groaned. Absolutely, playing the sister game to truth or dare was the perfect idea.

"Shit, Izzy really? Fine. Simon, would you rather have to live with Izzy's shopping or Magnus' glitter for the rest of eternity?"

"Izzy's shopping," Simon replied without second thoughts. Izzy smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

It was now Simon's turn.

"Clary, would you rather, not kiss Jace for a week or skinny dip right here in front of everybody?"Clary blushed, and felt Jace scoot her closer, as if he didn't want either of those things to happen.

Clary groaned again, she hated this game worse than truth or dare.

"I would chicken out of both. Now my turn. Jace, would you rather go inside or stay out here?"

"Inside, and you know a shower wouldn't be so bad either..." Izzy glared acroos the fire to the couple that were dangerously close to the 'no no' zone.

"You do know that we could easily set up a camera in your bedroom."

"Iz, you know that I said shower right?"

"Oh I know, whatever is started in the shower ends in the bed. I should know." Izzy winked at Simon and turned back to the very close teenagers. "That and you two are on parole, yesterday Alec walked in on you two, and we told mom, so you are on parole."

"Seriously?"

"Very."

Jace glared across the fire, Iz was playing with a very dangerous demon at the moment. A horny teenage boy. Very dangerous indeed. Realizing that she was probably the only one that has the capability to comfort Jace, Clary leaned back into his chest and rested her hands on his thighs. She pressed her nose into his necks and lightly kissed the hollow of his throat, which earned her a hard swallow and a bob of his adam's apple. Clary grinned, inhaling a deep breath while closing her eyes. She knew the effect she was having on Jace, and since they were in public her couldn't respond at .

Turning around so that she aws straddling him, Clary lay her palm flat against his chest and gently pushed him down into the soft sand. Her face was still nuzzled against his neck, and deciding just laying on him wasn't enough she gently kissed his pulse point, feeling it hammering underneath his tanned skin. Next was his adams aple, his jaw, and finally underneath his ear. For now that was all she would do, and Clary could feel sleep taking over her, and right before she slipped into unconciousness, all she heard was Magnus, saying how great of a show that was and how he and Alec were heading in for the night.

* * *

**So ther eyou go! So sorry again it took so long :( I will update more now that summer is here.**


End file.
